


Sweet Dreams

by TheDaringInferno



Series: Abduction of Innocence [5]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, It's insane, but this is about young finn, hanging with his pal death, i have so many one-shots, i just have so much lore and backstory i want to dump, i wrote this before whispers so some plot stuff may look the same, i'm really trying to clean up this demon au, smol Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaringInferno/pseuds/TheDaringInferno
Summary: Finn knows he should go to his Papa when he first started having thesedreamsbut he knows he won't get any answers. So he goes to the one man who will tell Finn everything.





	Sweet Dreams

Sometimes Finn had  _dreams_. He knew he should, his father had mentioned to him that humans were notorious for how often they dreamed. Nearly every single night! But Finn knew these dreams were different than the others. They meant something, they had to with how they tugged on his heart. Finn would wake with a gasp, heart pounding in his chest and soul reaching out for  _something_. 

Sometimes he'd dream of a woman with one arm or a massive comet or man looming over him with a skeletal face and horns and reeking of power and Finn couldn't help but reach out to the man. These dreams were  _different_. They pulled at his soul and left him breathless and drained.

He knew he couldn't talk to his Papa about these. His Papa loved him but he was too overprotective of the blonde and Finn didn't want these dreams to be pushed to the side like all of his other "dark" questions. He wanted answers and it was that desire that led the boy to Death's door.

Death wouldn't keep things from him. Death had always answered Finn's questions.

Finn sat across from Death, sipping his hot chocolate quietly. He could feel the concern radiating from the man, a child showing up at your doorstep in the middle of the night  _alone_  would be concerning to anyone. But Death had brought him inside and made him hot chocolate and at this point Finn knew he was just being dramatic. He needed to talk eventually.

The blonde curled his hands tightly around his mug. He didn't know how to make this not sound crazy.

"I have… weird dreams." Finn frowned to himself. He sounded like such a  _baby_. However Death just smiled at him and let Finn gather his thoughts. The boy smiled shakily and looked back at Death. "They- I  _see_  things. There's a comet and it's cold and he says he can stop it but-"

"Who can stop it?" Finn looked away, face flushed. He knew he needed to tell Death if he wanted answers but it was difficult to talk about his dreams. Just thinking about them made his blood run cold. He was so cold. "Finn?"

Death watched in horror as Finn's breath fogged before him. Finn missed the frightened look and sighed into his mug. He would have to admit this eventually.

"There's a man in my dreams. He- he looks like a skeleton, Not like you! He has a little skin and some muscles but… he comes to my dreams and tells me he can make the cold go away." Finn stared down into his mug, doing his best to be calm.  _There_. He'd said it.

Death stared at him with the same look of concern he had when Finn injured himself in the overworld. There were a million questions in his eyes and Finn averted his gaze. He didn't want to say more about his dreams. Death paused before smiling at the boy, reaching a skeletal hand out to rest over Finn's.

"Thank you for telling me this. If I can find out the cause, I'll let you know." Finn smiled brightly and nodded at Death, glad that the skeleton hadn't forced him to say more. The two sat silently, enjoying the other's company and Finn was so very grateful for Death.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy oh boy more one-shots! 
> 
> I know I need to post the actual story but there's just so much lore and backstory and exposition that I keep thinking of and I just want to drop it on everyone. But the actual fic is coming after 4 more one-shots, I'm so sorry.


End file.
